


Satisfaction

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Satisfaction

  


_______________________________

A part of him feels something akin to shame every time he flaunts their relationship where Jack O'Neill can either see or hear.

It's a very small part.

The rest of him will most likely never get over the satisfaction of seeing the look on O'Neill's face every time they meet. He can _see_ the broken dreams in the other man's eyes and is filled with deep contentment at the thought that he's the one who's destroyed O'Neill's hopes.

Baal slides an arm around Sam's shoulders, glancing back to where O'Neill pretends not to watch. It feels good to win.

  


_______________________________

  



End file.
